The Promise
by keikokufan
Summary: "Shinrei, kau punya adik, setahun lebih muda darimu. Dia lebih memilih terbang bebas seperti awan di langit daripada tinggal dan mengabdi di tanah Mibu. Prinsip dan cara hidupnya sama sekali berbeda denganmu." [spoiler to vol. 21 chap. 169]


**The Promise**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : © **Kamijyo Akimine**

 **Warning** : spoiler to vol. 21 chapter 169

* * *

 _"_ _Shinrei, kau punya adik, setahun lebih muda darimu. Dia lebih memilih terbang bebas seperti awan di langit daripada tinggal dan mengabdi di tanah Mibu. Prinsip dan cara hidupnya sama sekali berbeda denganmu."_

* * *

Anak lelaki bersurai kelabu itu termangu. Barisan kalimat yang disampaikan dengan penekanan di setiap katanya tersebut terdengar seperti gemerisik suara angin yang menelusup sela dedaunan di penghujung hari kala itu. Hanya berhembus hingga menjangkau daun telinga sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Adalah Shinrei - terlahir sebagai putera pertama sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari aliran jurus pengendali elemen air yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya. Kemampuan dan pencapaiannya yang gemilang telah mendapat pengakuan di usianya yang belia. Namun demikian, anak lelaki tersebut tak pernah memahami konsekuensi dari "mengetahui" hingga akhirnya dia sendiri mengalaminya.

Shinrei menolak memahami. Terlebih lagi, Shinrei tak mau peduli. Terlalu dini baginya untuk merasa terbebani, timbangnya dalam hati.

Embankan padanya misi yang paling berbahaya. Atas nama Klan Mibu, Shinrei siap bertaruh nyawa. Namun demikian, mengetahui satu fakta yang membuatnya merasa hina, Shinrei tak yakin sanggup menanggungnya.

Sejak saat itu, bagi Shinrei, segala sesuatunya tak akan lagi terasa sama. Hari-hari di masa yang akan datang, rencana dan target yang telah ia susun dan tetapkan, semua hal tersebut tidak pernah melibatkan satu nama.

 _._

 _._

 _Keikoku_

.

.

Salah perhitungan? Tidak. Shinrei enggan menyebutnya salah perhitungan jika seharusnya variabel tersebut tidak pernah ada.

Lalu apa yang seharunya dia lakukan? Mengerahkan seluruh pasukan pemburu terbaik Mibu untuk membunuhnya? Melenyapkannya dengan segera? Menghapusnya dari tanah Mibu hingga tak bersisa? Tidaklah mustahil bagi Shinrei untuk mewujudkannya. Memburu Keikoku yang kala itu ditetapkan sebagai buronan tingkat satu sama halnya dengan memburu tikus yang lepas dari perangkap dan berlari tersendat-sendat karena hampir kehabisan daya. Sekali tebas dan Keikoku tinggallah nama.

Namun demikian, cara-cara tersebut tidak akan menjadikannya seorang kesatria. Tak akan ada kehormatan yang diraihnya, timbang Shinrei dalam diam.

Dengan kesimpulan tersebut, Shinrei memutuskan untuk menghunus pedang, menghadang pasukan utusan ayahnya yang bersiap melancarkan misi perburuan. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh target yang dia incar akan berakhir di ujung pedang kembarnya. Tanggung jawab untuk menumpas habis pengkhianat Klan biarlah dibebankan padanya - dan padanya seorang.

Maka larilah. Larilah untuk hidupmu. Larilah untuk apapun yang kau percaya. Teruslah hidup, pengkhianat yang hina. Hingga aku sendirilah yang pada akhirnya menjemputmu untuk mengantarkan nyawa, ikrar Shinrei dalam hatinya.

Seperti itulah jalan yang akan mereka tempuh mulai detik ini. Di pelataran tanah Mibu inilah keduanya akan dipertemukan kembali, seperti sebuah janji yang terpenuhi. Sejatinya, janji yang tidak akan diingkari adalah janji yang tidak pernah diucapkan. Maka alih-alih menyerukannya secara lisan, Shinrei mematrinya di lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Bersimpuh di luar gerbang Istana Merah, Shinrei bertekad akan menumpas habis siapapun yang berani menentang junjungannya. Dengan kedua tangannya, baik dalam keadaan hidup atau tak bernyawa, dia akan membawa Keikoku kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Inilah janji Shinrei sebagai kesatria Mibu yang siap bertaruh nyawa dan saudara satu-satunya.

 **..∞..∞..∞..**

Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan aktivitas penguasa Mibu, gumpalan awan kelabu yang terlihat tampak belum merata menggantung di atas kepala, disertai suara gemuruh yang terdengar membahana. Di sela lamunannya, seorang anak lelaki bersurai keemasan seketika menengadah mengikuti arah asal suara. Mungkin suara itu berasal dari perut Dewa Langit yang bergejolak karena lapar, pikir anak lelaki tersebut dalam benaknya. Lalu kedua matanya mengerjap kilat saat mendapati butiran cair mendarat tepat di ujung hidungnya.

Beringsut dari semak-semak tempatnya berkutat dengan kegiatan mengamati gerak-gerik ulat bulu kesayangannya, anak lelaki tersebut berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju tempat terdekat yang bisa menaunginya. Ah, tentu saja, terlebih dahulu dia telah mengamankan _teman kecilnya_ yang menggeliat di dalam kantong lengan bajunya. Sialnya, dia sendiri agaknya lupa bahwa dirinya tengah berada di hamparan sabana.

Sebatang pohon yang tidak terlalu rindang terlihat di ujung seberang. Maka ke titik itulah anak lelaki tersebut menuju kemudian. Bersungut-sungut seraya meringkuk, anak lelaki tersebut menepuk-nepuk lapisan baju tipisnya yang menjadi basah di beberapa bagian karena sempat terkena serbuan gerimis yang berangsur menjadi hujan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar berbanding terbalik dengan mulutnya yang menggumamkan sebaris umpatan.

"Sial! Sudah kubilang, aku – benci – air."

.

.

.

* * * **E N D** * * *


End file.
